Knitting for begginers
by Blomstar
Summary: Si, comprar por Internet era mucho más fácil y divertido que tejer como una ancianita moribunda, y estaba segura, Peeta nunca notaría la diferencia… siempre y cuando no olvidara arrancar cada una de las etiquetas de las veinte prendas que ya había ordenado.


Y ahí se encontraba, de nueva cuenta, en el tedioso inicio de la puntada de derecho. Lo único que necesitaba era concentración. Mucha bendita concentración.

No es nada del otro mundo, por Dios, ni siquiera es tan complejo. Sólo necesitas concentrarte Katniss, sólo concéntrate. - se dijo mientras volvía la vista de la pantalla de su ordenador, en la que se leía en letras grandes y pintorescas "Sencillísimo tutorial para realizar una clásica bufanda navideña tejida. DIY. Especial para principiantes" a las agujas y la bola de estambre rojo en sus piernas.

-Aquí vamos-

-Punto derecho, punto derecho, otro punto de derecho, punto de derecho por aquí, de nuevo punto de derecho. Si, así se hace. Ya lo tienes, chica.-

-Vaya- Sonrisa de autosuficiencia amplificándose con cada punto. -Tal vez mi talento estaba sólo un poco dormido- dijo para sus adentros.

Con una, ya bien formada, escandalosa sonrisa en rostro imaginó cada lugar de su apartamento decorado por cientos de mantelillos ornamentales de crochet. Crochet sobre la mesilla de centro, crochet sobre la tapa del inodoro, crochet sobre la tostadora, crochet para su gato, crochet para su tapete. Podía inclusive imaginar crochet para sus bebés. Sonrió pronunciadamente.

Si bien, aún no tenía ni criaturas propias ni el mencionado gato, vívidas imágenes de dichos seres imaginarios, corriendo y jugueteando por el jardín, vestidos de tejido de punto, por supuesto, se aglomeraron en su mente.

Vaya lugar tan acogedor que sería. Hogar. Su hogar.

El sonido estridente del teléfono móvil la sacó de su ensoñación. Pausó su veinteavo punto de derecho mientras se tomaba la tarea de responder a su interlocutor. Volvió a sus puntadas mientras la aterciopelada voz al otro lado de la línea golpeaba su oído derecho, provocándole inmediatamente un "lapsus idiotus" y tremenda sonrisa de colegiala embelesada.

-¿de verdad? Eso es genial. Claro que estoy emocionada. Duh.- Exclamó enérgica.

–Oh, ya verás. No, no te lo diré, ¡Es una sorpresa! ¿Una pista? mhn – meditó bien el anuncio, no quería arruinarlo, ni pensarlo, con lo que le estaba costando.

– Manualidad – soltó orgullosa. -¡Pues claro que con mis propias manos! ¡De verdad!, etiqueta de echo en casa y todo.

-Oh, seguro. Ya verás, maldito hombre engreído. Si, si claro.- respondió con amargura.

–Por supuesto que te extraño. Bien. Más vale que sea recíproco- una juguetona risa salió de sus labios.

–Hasta pronto- un quedo suspiro cargado de añoranza se escapó mientras se despidió de su amado.

-Vaya- soltó. La emoción le provocó una traviesa picazón en las palmas, por lo que se encontraba abriendo y cerrando las manos, para eso de mejorar la circulación sanguínea.

Noticia de última hora.

Su prometido venía a casa para las fiestas, la sonrisa de colegiala embelesada comenzaba a transformarse en una de guasón.

Hasta hace unas semanas se encontraba cargando constantes rachas de amargura, cuando no se encontraba echa una magdalena inconsolable. Le costó algo así como un mes, y mucha, mucha madurez asimilar que su pareja no podría pasar las festividades navideñas a su lado.

Durante ese lapsus de berrinches, solía sentarse a imaginar que moriría sola y congelada, gracias a las interminables tormentas de nieve que año tras año azotaban la pequeña villa en la que habitaba, y que éste año en particular parecían aparecer con saña y sed de blanca venganza. En sus decadentes pensamientos siempre la encontraban semanas después de morir congelada, con evidentes rastros de interminables lágrimas y mucosa congeladas. Ese último pensamiento alimentaba con creces su amargura.

Pero ahora que las cosas habían cambiado gracias al inesperado giro que había tomado el caso en el que trabajaba su prometido y su bufete jurídico, ya podía ir soplando de una buena vez la nubecilla depresiva que la acompañaba por imposición personal. Peeta si venía a casa. Estaría para las largas y cálidas cenas, cantos de villancicos en el vecindario, para las contagiosas risas con amigos, para los bien merecidos abrazos en familia, para las sonrisas que nacen debajo del árbol navideño mientras rasgan cintas y papeles de los simbólicos regalos materiales que intercambian año tras año. Estaría ahí, para ella. Y esto último era más que suficiente.

Exhaló contenta, pero nerviosa. Ahora que lo pensaba, su regalo tenía fecha de entrega anticipada. Cuatro días y tres noches antes. Pero eso no era nada malo, ni la tarea imposible ¿no?, su talento en el crochet recién había despertado. Seguro y terminaba esa misma noche. Bah, adiós preocupaciones.

\- Vamos a hacerlo, Katniss- Se dijo apremiante. –Vamos muñeca-

¿Por dónde iba? Ah sí. Punto de revés.

Punto de revés, punto de revés, otro punto de revés, punto de revés, ah, ahí viene un revés. Revés de nuevo, revés por aquí, revés por allá.

15 minutos y 40 puntos de revés más tarde, suspiró cansina, mientras sus entumidos dedos estiraban la nueva línea tejida sobre la larga aguja especial para ésta tarea. Sus cansados ojos revisaron las 6 líneas que con muchísimo esfuerzo y dedicación había conseguido hacer en el transcurso de los últimos cuatro días.

Bueno el tejido no era perfecto, pero para ser una principiante que seguía un tutorial en línea sobre como tejer una sencilla bufanda, no estaba tan mal ¿no?

Ahora que lo examinaba mejor lucía algo flojo y sin forma definida todavía. Algunos puntos se veían inclusive extraños, pero ese es el encanto del DIY ¿no?, y bueno estaba la última línea que parecía una lombriz retorcida, dispareja y sumamente extraña. Un claro cambio de puntos era notable.

-¿Pero qué demonios pasó aquí?- exclamó furiosa. -¿Cómo rayos sucedió esto?

-Maldición, muchas maldiciones- pensó. Había mezclado los puntos, nuevamente. Su sonrisa tonta de colegiala se esfumó, rápidamente.

Tiró con fuerza el tejido conformado por seis líneas irregulares y de aspecto extraño sobre el sofá pequeño, y éste rodó a la olvidada esquina detrás del mueble.

Con latente furia se apresuró hacia su laptop y la tomó con brutalidad de la mesilla frente de ella, y en cuanto ésta respondió tecleo fuerte y conciso.

Deslizó el cursor, después de navegar un par de páginas web, y con último clic confirmó su compra.

"Sweater navideño rojo, cuello alto, tejido de punto. Talla G. 58 USD. Promoción 2×1. Free shipping. Entrega inmediata".

Perfecto, un sweater era siempre más abrigador que una estúpida, fea y mal hecha bufanda, de seguro y hasta dejaría a Peeta estupefacto. Además él no tendría que saber que su regalo provenía de una súper oferta de temporada en eBay. Sonrió despiadada. Ahora tenía que tenía tantos días libres, podría inclusive buscar por la Internet algún coqueto conjunto lencero, navideño también, por supuesto. Seguro y daba con las más originales creaciones.

Seguro a su amado tampoco le molestaría unos abrigadores bóxers tejidos en forma de reno cubriéndolo. O a sus futuros bebés vestidos en graciosos disfraces tejidos de reno.

Si, comprar por Internet era mucho más fácil y divertido que tejer como una ancianita moribunda, y estaba segura, Peeta nunca notaría la diferencia…siempre y cuando no olvidara arrancar cada una de las etiquetas de las veinte prendas que ya había ordenado.

Diablos ¿Dónde estaba su móvil? Necesitaba con urgencia programar un recordatorio para eso, con su suerte, seguro y dejaba el sweater de Peeta hasta con el precio. Rebajado.


End file.
